Repentance, and Love,
by to-the-trees
Summary: What happens when a wild greenie gets lose? What happens when that greenie is also a girl? Then what happens as punishment she's put under Minho's care
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Crime, Trial, and Punishment

**Disclaimer; I own ****_nothing\nobody_****except the plot and Sefkhet**

I killed someone. When I came out of the box, I needed an opening. What I did, was _inexcusable_. I grabbed a rock, picked the weakest member of the circle that surrounded me. I then proceeded to bash the young boy's head in. I leaped over his warm corpse, when they were still in shock, and ran for the opening in the old, grey walls that surrounded the small haven.

Then, I kissed the dirt. It wasn't my fault. A boy leaped on top of me. About three feet from freedom too. I flipped onto my back, temporarily dislodging my attacker. I finally got a good look at him. He was Asian, hot as hell, and had a _compasinite_ look in his eyes?

That was my _first_ memory. My second was walking up in the Pit.

"Do you have any idea of what she's done, Minho?" a voice yelled " She killed George!"

"Ya, I do Newt! But I also saw how scared she was. How desperate she was. I don't think she meant to kill George,"

"Both of you stop it!" a new voice joined the clatter, "Let's just get her side of the story. The Gladers are...angrey."

The trio entered my line of vision. I pressed myself against the wall. I recognized the Asian that tackled me.

"Hi," the dark haired boy said kindly, "My name's Minho. This is Newt."

Minho gestured to the tall, lanky, fair- haired boy beside him. Newt glared at me.

"And that's Alby."

A well muscled black teen nodded at me.

"Do you have a name?" Alby asked.

I nodded,"Sefkhet."

"And I assume that you know that you have killed a boy?" Newt spat a poisinous blend of sarcasm and hatred.

Inside, I curled up and hide my head. Outside, I am semi-proud to say that I my outer shell did little more than duck my head, gaze directed at the floor of earth.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Selkahet~" Alby started.

"_Sefkhet_," I interuped.

"Sefkhet," Alby restarted," This is _very_ important, did you mean to kill that boy?"

"No," I whispered, dragging my gaze from the dirt to the three boys standing over me, "I swear an the _blood_ of my ancestors, and on the _lives_ of my descendents, I had no intentions to kill that boy."

For some reason that statement sounded _soooo_ familiar.

Alby nodded, he turned to walk away. Minho grabbed his shoulder and said something in a low voice. Alby replied and Minho nodded.

"Come on," he said throwing open the wooden gate thing. He held out his hand, '' You're coming with us."

I hesitate for a moment, then I took the offered hand.

"Thanks," I breath in his ear as he pulled me up.

I find out that we are going to my trial for killing the boy.

At the 'trial' as Alby calls it, someone called Gally speaks against me.

"Can we trust the shank not to kill us in our sleep? Or bash our skulls in when ever she's in a temper? No! All we have is her word. And what good is a _murderess_' word? Useless! Shucking useless! I say we put her out into the maze and relax in the sound of her dieing screams," Gally returns to his seat with many cheers.

"Who requests to speak next?" Alby asked.

"Minho, Keeper of the Runners," Minho said, " Speaking for, not against."

Minho stood up, walked to the center of the platform and said with simply crafted words, " Were we not all in her position at least once? And you cannot say you have not because we were all greenies once. We've had a few almost go murderous, we all knew that eventually one would. Just remember that she was a frightened greenie with exceptionly amazing reflexes, That is all," Minho, unlike Gally, walked away to complete silence.

After Minho no one wanted to speak.

"Based on the opinions of the Gladers, and my understanding of our own laws, Sefkhet, will be kept in the Pit for one week, no food, then she will join the runners. The most dangerous job, that will most likely cost her her life, for a member of our community's."

**Constructed critism is _begged_ for. **

**If you like my story, or want faster updates review! **

**To-the-trees**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I am sorry not feelin' creative, tried to slow it down a bit)

**Special thanks to we are wonderlanders**

The Gladers exploded into angry shouts.

"What?! That's all the shank gets!" Newt exclaimed, "This isn't justice! We can't trust her! It's just plain stupid that prey would let a preditor live among them!"

"She'd get more if she just harmed someone!"

"That's enough! That is the punishment!" Alby shouted over the the noise.

All I do is push my reddish gold hair out of my eyes and thank who ever is up there. I also beg for forgiveness from the boy. The first part of the sentence is real clear. I have no idea what a runner is though. l'll find out soon enough.

I am escorted to the Pit, which will be my lonely home for a very long week. I jump into the... well, pit, and the wooden gate closes above me. This is the start of a painfully long, hungry week.

At first time passes quickly. I am intrigued with how their way of life (that I can see) functions. After about two days the novilty of the system wore off. I was getting hungrier by the second. Though some instinct was telling me I was no stranger to lack of food.

The last day was the hardest. I felt like I had forgotten how to speak. Every second seamed like a mellenia, and the curiousity that had remained dormant during the week started to awake.

My week long banishment was finally at an end. I was a little nervous though. For all I know, the wooden gate and my quiet personality, was the only things keeping me from approximately forty eight angry Gladers. I do believe that they're angry enough to murder the murderer. Personally I don't blame them.

In the morning Minho awoke me, before shucking dawn.

"Mornin' greenie. Day one officially starts today," he said well offering his hand. This time I didn't hesitate in taking it.

"So, what is a runner anyway?" I ask ignoring that he called me 'greenie' when he knows my name is Sefkhet.

"We map the maze. We try to find the way out. We try to offer hope," Minho replied, "Into the woods."

"Why is it called the most dangerous role or whatever?" I ask, sullecting from my seemingly inexaustabe list of questions. Also turning into the trees at his direction.

Minho waited a moment before answering, "If we don't make it back to the Glade before dark, the door that let's us into the maze closes, trapping us in the maze. And nobody ever, ever survives a night in the maze."

That ends my questions for a while.

"Here we are," Minho announces, coming to a wooden shack, "This is the mapping room. Or Runners' headquarter."

I take a moment to take in the surroundings. The other runners stop chatting when I walk into the room. I am met with hostile glares.

Minho taps my shoulder, "Come on," he mummers slipping past me into the room.

Shifting my attention from the people to the physical details of the room. Hundreds of maps cover the walls, a tarp covered something on a table. From the other side of the room Minho becones me. I cross the room over too him, feeling the dozen eyes following me. He opened a door and disappeared inside. I quickly followed him. What greeted me was a poorly lit room.

Minho grabbed a leather harness and waved me over, "Come on."

I walked over to him. He quickly fit me into the harness.

"Sefkhet, your food pack goes here," Minho said touching the ouch in between my shoulder blades, sending a shiver up my spine.

I notice a leather shealth of some sort, angling past my right shoulder. I don't say anything though.

"Come on," Minho said, beckoning me forward back into the main room. I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the hostile glares.

"Okay, this meeting is now in session," Minho called upon reentering the room, "May we start in welcoming the Greenie to our ranks. Newt shut up, the Greenie will go with me to section three, Ben and Newt, you guys take nine and Andrew, Kyle, and Mike you can take six. The door will be open in about an hour, give or take, make sure you grab breakfast and a food pack from Frypan. Questions?"

The other runners cast a disdainful look in my direction and breezed out of the room.

After eating end getting a food pack from Frypan, the runner stood watching the door open, as soon as it was wide enough for two people to comfortably run through we ran through two by two. Minho and I are the last ones to leave.

**A\Ns**

**little bit of trivia for ya. Who is Sefkhet named after?**

**I will try to update at least once every weekend**

**critisim is begged for.**

**And tell me to fast too slow? Let me know!**

**To-the-trees**


	3. Chapter 3

"You tell her!"

"No you tell her!"

"It was your fault!"

The bickering young adults rounded the corner to Dr Ava Paige's office.

"Yes, Timothy, Anthony, what is it?"

"Well," the taller one, Anthony, started, talking off his glasses as he spoke," you know that we have recently been promoted to the head of the Subject Placement Department or S.P.D"

"Yes, I know this already, I fail to see how is this irrelevant to anything!"

"We made a mistake!" Timothy blurted,"We put the Group B subject in Group A and vise versa!"

"What?"

"We screwed up, ma'am," Anthony stated calmly," The Group A subject is dead, and the Group B subject has killed a Group A."

Ava turned to face the boys, " I will give you one more chance, I want the Group B subject dead!"

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for the late update and ridiculously short chapter but I jinxed myself :l **

**Sefkhet is pronounced sef-ka-heat**

**Thank-you **

**To-the-trees**


End file.
